Retrace
by Writer Rebellion
Summary: A short sweet moment between Maya and Emily.


**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

**AN: I know I haven't updated 'If A Never Existed' but I was at school and this just came out. Hope you enjoy it and as always R&R!**

* * *

She stands there, at the edge of the dock, her arms folded over the railing as she peers down at the rippling water. It was ritual almost, the amount of times she's done this, exactly this...but this time it's different. This time, she's alone. This time there are no strong arms wrapped around her, holding her from behind.

This time there isn't a feminine chin resting upon her shoulder. There's no soft voice whispering random quotes and lyrics into her ear. Supple lips don't linger on hers. Another warm cheek doesn't press into her cold one. Idle hands don't tangle in hers. Sparkling brown eyes don't watch her as if she's the only thing worth watching in this world.

Emily sighs, watching the light breeze dance a stray leaf over the water until it finally lands and drifts like a small boat. That's how Emily felt, a tiny boat drifting aimlessly in a vast ocean. She had no beacon of light to guide her safely ashore, no that light had been extinguished. Her light had been taken from her and now she was cursed to wander alone in the dark.

Coming to this place, their place, it only intensified those feelings. Still, she couldn't stay away; it was one of the only places where she could still feel their connection. It was strong here, buzzing in the air around her like it did when she first laid eyes on Maya. The warmth, the tingling, it was all here at the dock. Their dock.

She had tried so very hard to forget, to move on but it was impossible. Paige, Samara...she was kidding herself if she truly believed they could ever compare. No, Maya would forever remain in a league all her own and rightfully so. But God did she miss the girl.

She wonders if she'll ever get over her first; would she ever move on? No, it was impossible. She was indeed stuck on the beauty that is Maya St. Germaine and she didn't see that changing anytime soon.

Places like this held so many memories, Emily didn't know why she tortured herself by coming. She just knew that she had to be here; she had to remember that it wasn't always bad. Emily smiles to herself, they had plenty of adventures of their own and that was worth remembering if nothing else.

So lost in her thoughts she failed to notice the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. She didn't hear the crunch of gravel and then dry leaves and sticks. She didn't hear the sound of heels softly clicking against wood until they stopped shortly begin her. She remained oblivious to it all.

Soft eyes watched her as their owner leaned against the boathouse door. With just a look they could tell that Emily was in 'that' place, the one where she was trying to remember the good and forget the bad. Eyes that had been deprived of such a sight drunk it all in, every single drop and savored it.

Contentment washing over her as she watched the love of her life. She had went to Emily's house first and when that didn't pan out she tried Spencer's, Aria's and finally Hanna's. The only thing Hanna knew was that Emily had went for a run...she knew where to find the missing girl almost instantly. And now here she was...and there was Emily.

She had waited a long time to be face to face with her girl again, because make no mistake Emily was still her girl. It didn't matter that Emily had two new failed relationships under her bet; they had failed for a reason. She had another notch under her belt as well, but none of that matter because they were here, together.

"And nowhere else has ever felt like home. And I can't fall asleep when I'm lying here alone." her whisper is enough to shock Emily out of her memories and as she spins to face the person behind her, Emily freezes.

For a moment she doesn't trust her own eyes because what she's seeing can't be right. But then, it has to be right because she's here. Emily breathes out a shaky breath, her back pressed against the hand rail as the girl steps forward. "You're really here? Really?"

She laughs at the question, ignoring the way tears spring into her eyes at the sound of Emily's voice. She stops a breath away from Emily, her eyes drinking in her image as her hand cups a cold cheek. "I'm here baby."

"Maya." the sigh leaves her lips before she can recognize it on her tongue. "How-how is this possible?" Emily weeps, nuzzling into the hand pressed against her cheek.

Maya smiles, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss to quivering lips. "I retraced my steps and they led me back to you...they led me back home."

And just like that she's no longer alone, strong arms back around her waist, a chin upon her shoulder, a cheek brushing against her own and lips lingering on her lips. Idle hands tangle in hers and promises never to let go. And that sweet voice is once again whispering in her ear.

She tried to forget, but she knew that it wouldn't last forever. Her heart would always belong to Maya. Just as Maya knew her heart would always belong to Emily. That's just how it was and how it'd always be.


End file.
